Weiss's Everlasting Darkness
by Shenja the Ninja
Summary: Episode 2 of Blood Will Shed. Sequel of Falling Blood Red Roses and prequel of The Era of the Crescent Moon. Weiss tries to save Ruby from Insanity's grasp, but she also has to avoid being consumed by darkness. There will be a little bit of Jaune x Pyrrha. Rated M for blood.
1. A Night to Remember

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 1: A Night to Remember

Weiss looked at Ruby; the cloaked girl was looking at the red crescent moon. The icy princess was being swallowed up by darkness below and tried to reach out to her. Ruby only smiled and waved at her. Weiss kept reaching out to her until her face started to be consumed by darkness.

The real Weiss woke up from her horrifying dream with sweat dripping down. She looked at her surroundings and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Blake reading a book and Yang was looking at pictures in a photo album. She looked at Ruby smiling and waving at her like the dream. Weiss jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom. The white haired huntress started to wipe her eyes with water. Weiss walked over to the full-size mirror hanging on the wall. Ruby was sitting on the red crescent moon with a smile. Her teeth were covered in blood.

"It's just a mirror, Weiss. She's not real," she kept repeating to herself.

A bloody arm came out of the mirror and grabbed her neck. Weiss took out the Myrtenaster and sliced the arm off. Blood gushed out all over her night gown.

"Oh, God!"

She started to scream to the top of her lungs and threw her sword at the mirror. Glass was all over the floor.

Yang, Ruby, and Blake punched the locked door down and saw Weiss in a pool of blood. She was crying and sweating with her head in her hands.

"WEISS," all three of them shouted before they jumped over the glass and tried to calm her down.

Ruby tried to come to her aid, but Weiss cried even more.

"Get her away from me," she yelled to Yang and Blake.

"Why," Yang asked as she wiped her tears away.

"She's evil. Ruby tried to choke me. Get that bitch away from me!"

Ruby backed away from Weiss; she slipped on the glass and it flew straight at Weiss.

She shrieked in pain when the shards stabbed into her face.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry," Ruby said while she was trying to get up.

"F**k you!"

Yang and Blake picked her up by her arms and walked her out of the bathroom. Blake quickly dialed 911.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Weiss Schnee, our friend, has been badly injured by shards of glass," Blake said while Yang was patting Weiss's back and trying to quiet her down. Ruby was looking at her and wondered why Weiss thought that she was a monster.

"Shh. It's going to be okay, Weiss. Calm down," Yang said calmly as she patted her head and embracing her.

Tears were streaming down her face along with the blood that was washed away with it.


	2. Dreams of Insanity

I do not own Ruby. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 2: Dreams of Insanity

Professor Port finished his lecture and sat at his desk to read a book while the students continued to do their work.

Ruby could barely concentrate on her work. She was thinking about Weiss. Her heart pounded hard. Sweat was dripping down and her vision went blurry.

"Can I be excused from the class, Professor Port," she asked.

"Yes, Ruby," he said before he turned another page. She ran out of the class and put her back against the wall. Her breathing was hard and heavy.

"Get her away from me," Weiss's voice echoed.

"Why would she think that I was a monster? I would never hurt Weiss...on purpose," she thought.

A few minutes later...

She went back into the classroom and continued to do her work.

The bell rang and the students walked out of the room. Ruby slowly walked out of the room. Yang looked at her.

"Are you alright, Ruby," Yang asked.

"No, I'm not. Weiss hates me. She thinks I'm a monster," Ruby said with a pitiful look on her face.

Meanwhile...

Weiss was in a hospital bed. She was asleep with tears going down and her arm over her face.

In her nightmare...

Ruby was sitting in a black pond with two long chains that connected her wrists to the ceiling. She was wearing nothing, but a white undershirt and black shorts. Weiss tried to break the chains, but her efforts were futile.

"Ruby, help me," Weiss said after she struck the chains again.

"I can't. There is no point," Ruby said with a small grin.

"If you don't leave soon, you'll die."

"What's the point? I'll die anyway."

"Ruby!"

Weiss woke up again.

"I...need...to...save...Ruby," Weiss said while panting.

"I don't think so," Insanity said.

"How did you escape and what are you doing here?"

"How I escaped is none of your business you insolent little fool. The point is that I'm here for you, Weiss."

"What the f**k do you want?"

"Oh! Such language...and I treated you so well. What I want is for you to be my servant again."

"Why would I do that? Weiss serves under none."

"Oh, look at you! Sticking to your principles. I would love to hear you say that when I go after your little friend in her sleep."

"What! Wait a second!"

"See ya," Insanity shouted as she warped away with black roses.

"Darn it! I have to go after her after I get out of this hospital," she thought.

Weiss touched her face to see if there were any glass shards left. All of them were taken out, but her face still had a few scars in it. She then looked at the door and saw a crowd of doctors dealing with a hostile patient.

"How am I supposed to get out now?"

Weiss looked at the open window.

"Perfect!"

Weiss threw her sheets down the window and tied another end of it on the door knob. She made sure the door was locked before she started to climb down. A doctor unlocked the door and she started to be pulled back up.

"Crap!"

The icy princess let go of the sheets and fell on a rune that she set for safety purposes. The rune slowly descended to the ground; Weiss made another rune that made her go really fast.

"Hold on, Ruby. I'm on my way," she said in her thought as she ran under the moonlight.


	3. Forbidden Powers of Darkness

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. This episode of Blood Will Shed /Weiss's Everlasting Darkness will be at a halt because of personal reasons. Don't expect a chapter 4 for a few days. Love you guys...

Chapter 3: Forbidden Powers of Darkness

**Weiss's POV**

I ran until I finally made it to Beacon. There was a black cloud going into our dorm. There was a huge pang in my heart. I had to save Ruby. I wondered if I still had that technique that Insanity gave me.

"Shadow Warp," I said and started to turn into darkness before I disappeared. I landed on Insanity by accident, but it was still perfect. She tried to scream in for help from one of her servants and I covered her mouth. Insanity was trying to talk, but her voice was muffled. I used Shadow Warp again and we disappeared together into the beautiful and lush courtyard. I got off of her shoulders and she looked pissed.

"Weiss, if you do that again, I will kill you."

"Not if I kill you first," I said as I drew the Myrtenaster.

Insanity ran towards me and I guarded against her attack. Sparks started to fly as our weapons were slicing through the metal of the other. I lifted my sword up and made her stumble backwards. Then, I tried to stab her through the heart, but she warped and landed behind me. Her sword went through my chest and my heart, but I activated Shadow Shield before she even stabbed me. I grabbed the sword and pushed it out of my body. It was finally time to do a forbidden technique; I made sure that I wanted her to stay in Hell. I back flipped through the air to land behind her and get some distance. After I landed I started to shoot out blue rays of light. I managed to immobilize Insanity, but I knew that it wouldn't last long.

"Forbidden Technique: Activating Fire Sentinel," I shouted and a mechanical giant came out of a blood red rune that I put on the ground.

"Sentinel: Attack Mode," I commanded.

The giant took out a giant silver sword. He started to run at Insanity and tried to strike her down with the sword, but she jumped on top of the weapon and started to run up to the head. She mercilessly kept slashing it with her red sword and the sentinel exploded. Insanity jumped off of it and landed with perfection.

"Oh, Weiss, you have to do better than that."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I said when I jumped in the air and started to do aerial demon slashes.

Insanity was cut by some of the slashes and dodged most by twisting and twirling. I landed on the ground and I was out of breath, but Insanity was smiling at me and playing with her short white hair with the blue tips at the end of each strand. I started to make a rune under my feet and did a high speed rush with my Myrtenaster out. Then, I jumped into the air when she tried to slash me with her sword.

"It's time," I said as darkness started to come out of my palms, "Prepare yourself for the blades of death." Red blades came out of the ground, but Insanity dodged all of them.

"S**t," I thought to myself, "I thought that the blades would work."

"Come on, Weiss. You killed me last time. Why can't you do it now? I guess you're weak without your little friends trying to rescue you," she said with a smile.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, you're so angry. Maybe I could help you relieve some of that stress. I recommend a long dirt nap."

"I said for you to shut the hell up!"

"You did? I guess I only heard the fear in your tone."

I started to breathe hard and tried to do another forbidden technique.

"For...bidden...Tech...ni...Ahhhhhhh, God," I shrieked in pain as the veins in my arm tried to rip themselves out of my skin.

"What's wrong? Poor Weiss tried to force her body to do these dark arts and it suddenly gave out. While I, on the other hand, can do them whenever I want," she said with an arrogant smirk.

I can't move. My arm is trying to rip itself from my body. I said a huge number of curses in my mind as my heart started to beat faster and faster. I couldn't stand that my body was forsaking me and her condescending attitude. I felt my teeth trying to grow sharper and larger. My eyes were playing tricks on me and I there was so much anger inside me that wanted to manifest itself.


	4. Mistaken Identity

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. This is in Weiss's POV.

Chapter 4: Mistaken Identity

Insanity looked at me with her blue eyes and kept putting her fingers through her hair. I felt my eyes burning and took out a small hand mirror. My irises were colored red, my teeth were sharp, and my white hair was messy. Darkness covered my arms; my hands had blood coming out of them. I looked and felt like a monster, and Insanity just looked at me without sorrow or pity.

"Look at you. Writhing on the ground. It's so bad that I wish I could possess the ability to pity such an awful mess," she said as I tried to put my body back to its normal state.

I said nothing to her. My hand wanted to rip out her throat.

"Since you have amused me, I have decided to spare your friend..."

When Insanity said that, I wished that I could jump for joy.

"...in exchange for your body."

"What?"

Insanity turned into a shadow and pinned me to the ground. I was trying to flail under her, but I couldn't move. Her teeth grew sharp and I thought that she was about to eat my head off until I woke up. I breathed heavily and saw that I was still in the hospital bed. My first instinct told me to take of the sheets to see if all of the scratches were still on my arm along with the darkness wrapped around them. I lifted up the sheets and looked at my arms. They looked normal and there were no scratches on it. No darkness was wrapped around them or anything. My teeth weren't sharp; I'm excluding canine teeth. The hair on my head was the same way I left it. I could bet money that my irises were colored blue. My head seemed to automatically face the right. Ruby, Blake, and Yang left me flowers and a mountain of "Get Well Soon" cards. I couldn't help, but smile a little. The door opened and I turned a little to see Ruby at the corner of my eye. She tip-toed towards my bed. Ruby must have thought that I was still asleep. I turned my whole body around and saw Ruby jump.

"It's okay. I'm not going to scream at you again like I did that night," I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry about that incident, Weiss. I should have watched where I was going," Ruby said apologetically to me.

"I said that it was okay, Ruby. We all make mistakes."

"Thanks for understanding, Weiss."

She reached out to hug me and I didn't mind until her hair turned white and there were blue tips at the end. Her eyes turned as blue and icy as mine and Insanity's. I pushed myself back and hit the floor. My head pounded against the stand that was adjacent to my bed. The cards that Ruby sent me flew out of the window along with a single red rose.

"What's wrong, Weiss," Ruby asked me, but it sounded more like Insanity's wretched voice.

"Get the hell out of my room, you bloodsucking demon. You make me sick," I yelled as I got up and then quickly fell down.

"What? It's me, Ruby," she said to me as her heart started to beat fast. She put her hand over her chest.

I didn't respond.

Ruby tried to come over to me, and she put out her hand to pull me up. I saw Insanity's face with a huge sharp-toothed smile and blood lust in her eyes. I quickly summoned the Myrtenaster and cut her right arm open. She howled in pain and tears came out of her eyes and the massive amounts of blood that leaked out of her arm. I slowly realized the horrible thing that I just did to Ruby. There was a button to call the nurse on the white controller that was under the pillow. I grabbed it and pushed the button. A nurse came in and quickly took Ruby out of the room when she saw the blood and the tears. I pinched my arm to make sure that this was really happening even though I didn't want it to be reality right about now. To my dismay, this was reality whether I liked or not.


	5. Weiss Abuse

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 5: Weiss Abuse

I had Ruby's blood all over me. A nurse and a doctor took me out of the room. They bathed me; I would be embarrassed if I was under normal circumstances. After they gave me a bath, I was asked a bunch of questions that I personally didn't feel like answering. I signed some papers and was finally set free. At least...that's all I could remember.

I somehow managed to get home and felt exhausted. When I knocked on the door, Yang pulled it from its hinges and threw it out of the window. Her irises were red and I could swear that I heard her heart beats. She grabbed my neck and I started to turn purple from the lack of oxygen.

"GIVE ME TEN GOOD REASONS OF WHY I SHOULDN'T F**KING KILL YOU RIGHT NOW," she yelled as she shook my entire body. I started to cough when words wanted to come out of my mouth. Yang slammed me into a nearby wall. I felt my skull about to break.

"I-I didn't mean to..."

"BULLS**T!"

Yang pulled her fist back while she was still holding me against the wall. I couldn't summon the Myrtenaster because she would tighten her grip if she saw it. There was nothing that I could have done to avoid the attack. Blake raised her weapon to Yang's neck.

"If you kill her, then I kill you," she said with a lot of sincerity in her voice.

Yang let go and I felt great when I finally I felt the oxygen go back into my lungs. I promised on that day that I will never take oxygen for granted every again. I looked up and saw Blake and Yang looking at each others eyes. Yang looked back at me and left the room. Blake helped me up.

"Than-"

I managed to say before she punched me and I hit the wall again. Blake looked at me with disdain before she left the room. There was a big bruise on my cheek. The bell rang and it was back to work as usual. I was busy finishing the assignment that Professor Port gave us and Jaune sat next to me. Why did it have to be him?

"Weiss, I was wondering if we could go to the movies together," he said with a smile.

I really didn't feel like going to the movie theater especially with him, but I didn't want a certain homicidal blonde breathing down my neck.

"I would love to."

I'd rather work for Insanity again, but my stomach growled. How long has it been since I ate anything? A little popcorn wouldn't hurt.

"Great! Here's your ticket."

I looked at the ticket and it read, "The Eyes of the Wicked." I always wanted to see that movie, but I never had the free time to go to the theater or watch it on television. The movie was scheduled to play at 9:00 p.m. I was so delighted, yet scared at the same time. Yang was looking at me. Her amethyst eyes seemed to pierce through my soul. The door opened and I saw Ruby walking inside of the classroom. She took a seat next to Yang. Her arm was wrapped in a cast. There were some of the students' signatures written on it. I couldn't even look at her face.

The bell rang. I went over to Professor Port's desk and gave him my work. I started to walk away until he called my name.

"Do you need anything, sir? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not about your work. I was wondering about that huge bruise on your face."

I felt it and it stung a little.

"It's nothing."

I turned around and ran out of the room before he could say anything else about it.


	6. She's Got A Gun

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 6: She's Got A Gun

I looked at all the tables in the cafeteria. Obviously, I couldn't sit where I usually would because Yang would kill me and I can't look at Ruby right now. My heart sunk a little from the lack of routine and losing my friends. At least Team JNPR wasn't against me, but I couldn't sit at their table because they are usually next to Team RWBY's table. I looked around again and saw Velvet sitting alone. Perfect. I just hope that she forgot about that mess with Insanity. Velvet looked at me as I slowly sat down and put my tray of food on the table. She looked scared, but then again...it is Velvet.

"So, how are you doing, my faunus friend," I asked with a small grin.

"F-fine...I guess."

Shy as usual. Poor Velvet. Before I could say anything else, Jaune came to our table and handed me another ticket.

"What is this for? I already have a ticket," I said in confusion.

"It's just in case you wanted to invite a friend. I'm going with my entire team," he said with a bit of disappointment. Meanwhile in my mind, I was throwing a party; I wouldn't have to be alone with him and it gives me a chance to stay away from Yang for a while until she cools down. Jaune went back to his table and I looked at the ticket he just gave me. I wanted to invite Neptune, but I owe an apology to Velvet for almost killing her.

"Velvet!"

The faunus jumped a little.

"Y-yes...uh...Weiss?"

"Would you like to go to The Eyes of the Wicked with me and some friends," I asked as I handed her the ticket.

"I would love to, Weiss. Thank you."

I noticed her bunny ears go up a little and she smiled at me.

A few hours later...I was finally dressed in warm clothing because the nights started to get colder and colder. I wore a thick jacket with a white long-sleeve underneath it. I was also wearing white pants because it was too cold for wearing stockings. Lucky for me, Yang, Blake, and Ruby weren't in the room. I heard a knock on the door and slowly opened it. It was Velvet Scarlatina. I looked at her because I wasn't used to seeing her without her uniform.

"Is there something wrong with me, Weiss?"

"No, I just thought that I saw a bug next to your foot."

"Okay. Are you ready to go or did I come at the wrong time?"

"Actually, I am ready. Let's go."

I turned off the light and closed the door behind me. Yang was coming down the hall and Velvet was about to walk in her direction, but I pulled on her clothes.

"Maybe we should go the other way."

"Why? Isn't that the long way."

"Yes, it is. I want to take the long way because I want to get to know you, Velvet. If we go through the short route, then we wouldn't have that much time for it."

"Alright, since you said it like that."

Thank God. She bought it. Yang was getting closer and closer to where we are right now. I tapped Velvet's shoulder.

"Let's have a race," I said to her before I ran the other way.

"Wait up, Weiss!"

Velvet managed to catch up to me and passed me up. We finally made it to the front entrance of the school.

"That was a good race, Weiss," she said as she started to breathe heavily and grabbed her chest.

"Yeah. Sure."

In truth, I went a little easy on her when we got away from Yang.

"Now, we race to the theater," I said before I sped off.

When I made it to the theater, she was there before me. How did that happen? Team JNPR were giving their tickets to the ticket taker. I ran up to them when some of my strength returned to my legs and gave up my ticket.

We made it to the room where The Eyes of the Wicked was playing. I sat down on an available seat and Jaune sat next to me on my right side. Pyrrha was on my left. Nora and Ren were sitting in the same row next to Jaune. Velvet was on Pyrrha's other side. She was the only one watching trailers. I was trying to find my mirror. Nora was shoveling out huge handfuls of popcorn while Ren was also eating some. Jaune kept rehearsing pick up lines out loud; he didn't even notice that he wasn't saying them in his thoughts. Pyrrha was seeming like she was trying to say something to Jaune. While Jaune was trying to kiss me with his eyes closed, I saw a penny on the floor and bent down to grab it. Pyrrha finally had the courage to tell Jaune what she wanted to tell him, but when she opened her mouth his lips pressed on hers (I didn't know any of this at the time). He opened his eyes and saw Pyrrha with a huge blush on her face (Nora told me later). His face turned red and he looked for an excuse to leave.

"Weiss, I'm going to get some more popcorn for you," he said when he realized that I emptied an entire bucket. He grabbed the empty bucket and ran off. I finally got the penny and sat up straight. I looked over to Pyrrha and saw a blush on her face. She started to look at the trailers along with Velvet. Jaune came back with a large bucket of popcorn.

"Here you go, Weiss."

"I didn't really ask for more popcorn, but thanks anyway."

I saw Velvet getting out of her seat. Something told me to follow her.

Velvet went to the bathroom for an obvious reason. She walked out of one of the stalls and started to wash her hands. The faunus didn't even notice me standing in the doorway. As soon as she turned the valves and dried her hands, a shadowy form appeared behind her. I wanted to warn her, but there was a Shadow Seal on the door. By the time Velvet noticed, Insanity turned into her physical form and grabbed her blouse. She held her up and Velvet flailed. Insanity was sick of her resisting and slammed Velvet's head against one of the restroom mirrors. She kept bashing her into it until Velvet stopped moving and the mirror was in pieces. I could only watched as Insanity did the Soul Combination Technique. Their spirits were fused together along with their bodies. Velvet's hair turned white with the blue tips. Her teeth grew sharper. The bunny ears disappeared. Velvet's irises turned blood red. Insanity commanded her to warp out of there and back to the room that was playing The Eyes of the Wicked. I warped and found myself in the same room. Velvet was holding a revolver in her hand and dark aura was around her. She seemed to be nonchalant and emotionless. Velvet stepped in front of some random guy in the front row.

"What do you want, kid? I'm trying to watch a movie here," the annoyed man said.

Her eyes were wide open and she had the biggest sharp-toothed smile I ever seen; she pointed the gun at the man's forehead while making that same creepy face.

"Please, don't shoot! I could give you all of my money."

She didn't budge.

"What do you want from me," he asked as he burst into tears and people in the front and second row ran out of the theater. Others were interested in the movie. I tried to stop her from shooting him, but she pulled the trigger. The entire right side of his head was blown off by a single bullet. Some blood fell on Velvet's body, but Insanity absorbed it. The rest of the audience ran off and I was forced in the direction that the stampede was going. I was trying to see what happened to the faunus, but the police closed the area off. Two stretchers went into two different ambulance trucks. One had a body bag on it which was the guy that had half off his head blown off. Velvet was lying down on the other one. Team JNPR and I ran back to Beacon before things got even worse.


	7. Consumed By Insanity

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 7: Consumed By Insanity

I couldn't believe that Velvet would do such a thing even though she was possessed by Insanity. Where did she even pull that gun from? Anyway, Team JNPR and I finally made it to their dorm and I asked them if I could stay tonight. Everyone was fine with it. If they weren't fine with it, then I'd have to somehow get my purse and sleep at a hotel for a few days. I slept in Pyrrha's bed for the night, and I have no idea where she went. My eyes started to close on their own and I fell asleep. Insanity was perched on the branch of a dead tree. The sky was red like blood and leaves that possessed many different colors were on the ground. She looked at me with those chilling and heartless eyes of hers. She gestured for me to come closer, but I didn't budge.

"Weiss, why have you forsaken your own friends? I see that we are a bit terrible. Oh, how I love to feed off the fear and despair that is in your heart. The blood makes me feel as if I was three hundred years younger. Such talent in a small body. You even mastered the forbidden techniques a lot quicker than my other servants. So, I wonder why you won't join me. Insanity has to be spread through one of my successors and unfortunately I don't have one."

"I don't want to hurt anymore innocents. When does this mindless game end? Tell me when!"

"It ends when the last person that I'm after is a servant of mine. I need either you or Ruby to help me fulfill my wildest dreams of blood lust, carnage, and chaos everywhere. If only such a world can exist."

"You're sick."

"Not as sick as you are. I know the power that you seek and that bitch, Ruby, has taken it from you. Everyone knows that Weiss Schnee is the person that is apt for the position as leader."

"Well, I-"

"You don't even need to be a leader of a team that is ignorant and immature not to bow down and worship you as if you were a goddess. If you join me, I will give you more power and world domination. But Weiss, these things will come at a price that you must pay. So, what do you say?"

It would be nice to have so much power at my disposal, but what is this price that I have to pay. I'm sure its not bad, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Insanity looked at me for a very long time. It made me feel like there were three mini vans on my back.

"You now what? I'll give you until the next full moon to decide."

Insanity jumped off of the tree, but I yelled her name when she was about to walk away.

"Have you made your decision, little girl?"

"I have decided to join you...master."

"What happened to 'Weiss serves under none' rule?"

I thought about that and also thought about Ruby and Velvet.

"If you plan to give me world domination, then I'll just settle for working under you. But Insanity, if you want me to kill Ruby or Velvet, then you would have to ask someone else."

"The only possibility is Ruby."

"That's what I don't get. Why me or her?"

"Well, Ruby has special abilities that she doesn't know of yet and I want to possess that power. You also possess special abilities that no one else could possibly do in their lifetime."

"Why did you take control of Velvet that night?"

"Velvet was a servant of mine before so I was used to her body. I couldn't possess you because you had more energy than I had at the time. Velvet had less than I did so I went inside of her."

"I don't get why you were tired. You're an entity."

"Some of my powers take a lot out of me especially when I try to put a person under my influence and they start to effectively resist. I tried to take over Ozpin, but his mind seemed to have a brick wall around it. Any more questions?"

"No. I accept your offer as long as I don't have to kill Ruby and Velvet."

"Then it is set. Consume souls for your mistress."

I woke up and my irises started to turn red. My hair was cut short and had blue tips. Scratches were all over my face and my teeth were sharper. Darkness was spiraling around my heart as it was beating faster and faster.

Team JNPR was still asleep so I thought I had four free kills until Ren awoke and saw my glowing red eyes. He took out his Stormflowers and got into his battle stance.

"Who's there," he asked with a little fear in his tone.

I stepped forward and the moonlight shined on me through the window. Ren was surprised because of my changes in physical appearance.

"Weiss, is that really you?"

I only growled at him. He stepped back a little. I was ready to consume his delicious soul.

**Weiss Schnee VS. Lie Ren**

**Battle Theme: Monster by Skillet**

I air kicked him out of the window; we started to fall at an amazing speed. He regained his balance and started to shoot at me while we were falling to the ground. I took out the Myrtenaster and started to hit him with demon slashes. His blood came out of him and his back was injured when he hit the ground. I flipped in the air and my foot slammed into his stomach. He screamed in pain and used his aura to stall the bleeding. Ren quickly got back up and started to shoot at me again. I blocked all of the bullets with my sword and did a high speed rush. He started to put some of his aura in his fists and tried to punch me; I turned into light and ended up behind him. Before he could turn around, I grabbed his arms and bit the side of his neck. He threw his head back when I stopped and it bashed my forehead. I stumbled backwards with blood leaking out of my head. He ran up to me with aura still infused in his fists. Ren punched me in the stomach and it knocked me back. I flew into one of Beacon's walls. My body started to slide down and my blood was on the wall. Ren started to walk away until he saw me getting up in the corner of his eye. He knew that I was out for blood judging by his facial expression. I dropped the Myrtenaster to have both of my hands free for what I was about to do. I commanded the blades of death to come out of the ground. He back flipped to avoid most of them rising from the earth. Ren didn't notice the one that was about to rise under him, but he managed to barely avoid it with only his arm to be cut; it was enough blood to finally finish him off. The rest of my skin peeled off of my face as I prepared to do another forbidden technique. I put a blood red and black rune in front of me to summon the dark exorcist. I also activated another forbidden technique to combine with her soul. Ren tried to move, but I slammed my hand into the ground to electrocute him. He was immobilized and I was able to run at him and put my hand inside his body. I found his heart and started to send aura pulses in and out his body that eviscerated him. The blood that fell on me tasted delicious. His soul floated in midair. I grabbed it and ingested the blue light. Insanity left my body and licking the blood off of her fingers.

"Good job, Servant."

I hated that word but I couldn't deny the truth.

"Anything for you, Mistress."

She grabbed Ren by the arm and held him up.

"This 'Ren' character seems to be a potential servant. I'll take his body with me for a while and as a reward for the terrible deed you just did to this innocent, I will give you more power."

I felt a strange aura going through my body and it gave me so much euphoria.


	8. No Fks Given

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 8: No F**ks Given

I felt the darkness inside of the core of my soul and it felt great. After my victory, I teleported to Team JNPR's bathroom and took a shower. All of Ren's blood and mine washed down the drain. I looked in the mirror and saw my normal self. I didn't want my cover broken, but some people say that it's more fun when they run.

"I should follow that principle later," I thought to myself.

I would feel bad for Nora if I actually cared about what she was about to cry for.

The next morning...I opened my eyes and saw Nora looking out of the window while moving her legs like a metronome.

"What are you doing, Nora?"

"I'm looking for Ren, Weiss. He sometimes wonder at night like Pyrrha and doesn't come back until morning. I pretend to sleep and see them leaving out of the room for some odd reason, but not at the same time. Totally strange. Well, the point is that I can't wait to see Ren again. He promised that we would go to the park, the zoo, the planetarium, and sleep at a hotel for tonight."

My heart sunk a little when I heard her ecstatic tone and she didn't realize that Ren was dead.

"Oh, I really can't wait!"

"Nora."

"Yes, Weiss?"

"I-"

Pyrrha burst into the room with a torn piece of cloth with blood on it. It was part of Ren's tunic. Nora looked at it and was oblivious to why she was showing her this.

Pyrrha handed it to Nora with a tear going down. Nora recognized the fabric and looked at the picture of her making bunny ears behind Ren's head. I never saw Ren smile before. Nora was having a nervous breakdown.

"Pyrrha, please tell me that this is some kind of prank!"

Pyrrha didn't say anything.

"Tell me that this just a cruel joke that you and Jaune planned!"

Pyrrha just looked at her.

"PYRRHA!"

"Ren died. This is not a joke. He's gone...forever."

Nora collapsed and started to break down in tears.

I forced a tear out of my eye so that they wouldn't be suspicious. In reality, I didn't care. Insanity has made me heartless and all of my compassion for others, besides Ruby and Velvet, disappeared.

Later that day, Velvet came out of the hospital; she had bandages wrapped around her forehead. There was a few bandages wrapped around the part of her bunny ears that connected them to her head. She tried to avoid looking conspicuous. I slowly felt less and less compassion for her. Velvet sat alone in all of her classes and at lunch. I tried to talk to her, but Insanity stopped me. There were visions of blood in my mind along with human carcasses. It felt like I was cut by multiple knives. I saw Yang getting up while I was trying to pick an available table. She walked over to me and gave me a note on a piece of yellow paper.

Weiss,

Meet me in the courtyard. If you want my forgiveness, defeat me in battle. I also don't want you to hurt my sister ever again or I will kick the living s**t out of you!

Sincerely,

Yang Xiao Long

I looked at the note and decided to agree to 'most' of its terms. It would also give me a chance to check out my new abilities. Also, her soul would be nice. I looked around and found a table that no one was sitting at. I sat down and started to eat my lasagna. Something buzzed in my head and was trying to make me remember something vital. I figured out when it was too late. Team CRDL looked down at me while I was devouring my lunch like I was a wild animal.

"Excuse me," Cardin said after clearing his throat.

I looked up at them with a mouth full of pasta and didn't realize that the area around my lips were covered in some shredded remnants of lasagna.

"Why are you sitting at our table," Russel asked with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry," I said even though I really wasn't. I didn't see their name on this table. Then I slammed my fists into the table.

"You know what?! I'm not f**king sorry and if you don't like it then...go f**k yourself!" I picked up my tray and slammed it into Russel's face. The tray fell on the floor and food was all over his face.

I could only laugh as the food started to drip off. Cardin took out a mace and slammed it into my head. I felt liquid gushing in my skull and heard a loud crack. Slowly, I stood up. I flipped over the the table in a horrifying rage and the team stepped back.

Everyone stood up and started to cheer for whoever they were rooting for. I took out the mace and my skull started to reconstruct itself. My irises turned red and my blood lust intensified. Darkness continued to circle around my heart. The veins in my arm started to show themselves. My hair started to change again and my teeth became sharper.

**Weiss Schnee VS. Cardin Winchester**

"What the hell is going on," Cardin asked when he saw my altered appearance.

I turned around and saw that Team RWBY had a surprised look on their faces. I turned to Cardin and saw his team ditch him...again. He swung his mace and missed. Then, he tried to swing at me again, but I grabbed it. I swung it back at him, but he ducked before his head was torn off. I started to smile and I jumped on him which resulted in him falling to the ground with me clinging to his shirt. I enjoyed looking at his pitiful face as I sat on his legs. I smiled as I punched his face and heard a crack. Blood came out of his mouth. He was about to scream, but I reached into his throat and forcefully ripped out his vocal cords. I ripped them out for s**ts and giggles. There was blood all over my hands. I hysterically laughed as I saw the face he was making when I tore out his f**king cords. Everyone in the cafeteria wanted to alert Professor 'Option' and Glynda 'Goodbitch', but they were at a long meeting with a concerned parent.

I thought that no one was going to stop me. I grabbed his mace and got off of Cardin. The mace was lighter than I thought or it was because I was powered to the maximum. I readied the mace and laughed when I saw him breathing heavily.

"I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE, MOTHERF**KER," I shouted as I brought down the spiked ball on the mace.

I was so surprised when Ruby protected Cardin by blocking the spiked ball with her Crescent Rose.


	9. Near Death

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 9: Near Death

Ruby lifted the scythe up, but she cried out in pain when pressure went into her arm. She still had that cast from when I cut her arm open. The spiked ball dropped in between us and I let it go.

"Why did you save him? He tried to kill you a few months ago," I said when I looked into her eyes.

"That's water under the bridge. The point is that you're all scratched up and you're acting unstable. Wait a minute!"

Ruby looked at the scratches on my face and sensed the dark and dense aura surrounding me.

"You sold your soul to Insanity," she said with a gasp.

"What's it to you? I could do whatever I want to my own soul."

"Why are you doing this, Weiss. She must have offered you something that you simply couldn't resist. What did she promise you?"

"She promised to give me the world."

"The world?! Are you mad?!"

"No, I'm elated."

"Is it pleasurable to get those scratches all over your body or be bossed around by the daughter of Satan?"

"Yes. She could push me around all she wants. It only brings me closer and closer to world domination."

"Oh my God! You lost it, Weiss. You don't even realize that she's using you so that she could bring even more chaos to the world of Remnant."

She picked up her scythe and the blade was pointed at me.

"I have no choice, but to end you for the safety of Vale. This will hurt me more than it will hurt you, Weiss."

I took out the Myrtenaster and turned it black by using my aura.

**Weiss Schnee (Corrupted) VS. Ruby Rose (MAX Power)**

The students ran from the cafeteria and the professors came running. I didn't want them to disturb our little battle. I placed a Shadow Shield around us so no one could disturb us. Ruby started to have red aura around her. It was very dense and I could barely see her. How did she get this much power? I wrapped my dark and dense aura around myself, but it wasn't as big as Ruby's.

"Insanity, give me more power."

"I can't do that. Your body can't handle more of it yet."

"I don't care. She's getting in the way of my destiny."

"Okay, but if it kills your dumb ass, don't come haunting me."

More power started to flow through my veins. My aura was as massive as hers. We had a leveled playing field now.

I rushed at her with my black Myrtenaster, but she guarded. Ruby put her scythe above her head, and brought it down to form a huge wave of energy that I couldn't dodge. The wave slammed me into the Shadow Shield. I may have been down, but I wasn't out. Ruby used rose petals to bash me around.

"Give up, Weiss. You can't win."

She disappeared in rose petals and Ruby ended up behind me.

"Please, stop this madness," she said before I tried to kick her.

Ruby disappeared again and I found the Crescent Rose's blade coming out of my stomach. I tried to use Shadow Shield before she impaled me, but it wouldn't work. I didn't have enough energy. Ruby kept the blade steady and it hurt like hell. Blood came out of my mouth and the place where I was stabbed. My vision started to get blurry and I passed out.

Insanity was standing near me while I tried to hold on to my soul. My body started to reject it, and Insanity just stood there and watched.

"Why aren't you helping me," I asked.

"I told you that too much energy in your body had a possibility of killing you, dumb ass. Your body started to quickly tire out and you couldn't do one of the simplest moves."

"I'm sorry," I said before I threw up, "I-I promise to listen to you if you help me survive this, mistress."

She turned around and started to slowly walk away.

"Please ***cough*** help ***cough*** me..."

Insanity turned around and glared at me.

"Fine. It's only because I had a minute to think about what I'm losing here."

Insanity looked into my eyes and my body started to heal and my soul was being sucked in instead of expelled.

"Don't fail me again, Servant. If you do so, then you're on your own."

I knew that wasn't true because she needed me, but I would have to take Ruby out of the picture(I know that I said that I wouldn't want to hurt Ruby, but she's starting to be a bother).

My eyes opened and Ruby was standing over me. She jerked the blade out of me. Ruby gasped when the skin around my stomach started to repair itself and I stood up. I rushed at her while she was still shocked. Ruby grabbed my arm when I was really close to her. She pulled my arm. The black Myrtenaster went through her neck. Ruby had a weak smile on her face.

"Why would you do that, Ruby?"

"I want Insanity to possess my body so you could defeat me. You're stronger than I am, Weiss," Ruby said before she was on the ground. Her eyes closed and Insanity took the bait.

"Why would you do that?"

"This way, I could have you and Ruby."

"Will this get in the way of our initial plan," I asked.

"It won't."

Insanity's true appearance started to change. When she was done with her transformation, I sensed happiness concealed inside of her.

"Behold, this is my actual appearance."

Insanity had black hair with red tips on it. It was still cut short. Her eyes were gray and soulless. Insanity had a tiara on her head and her skin was even paler. It was like I was looking at a ghost. Her cloak was black. Insanity's blouse and skirt were red and black; Her stockings were black. She had a gold medallion hanging around her neck with darkness wrapped around her arms. Her weapon was a grim reaper's scythe that had a blade that looked like the red crescent moon in my dream. She kind of looked like Ruby, but she didn't have metal crucifixes on her clothes like Ruby usually had. Instead, she had small red crescent moons on her clothes. She had black nail polish on her finger nails. I freaked out when black wings came out of her back. A really dense red and black aura was around her.

"It feels so good to be whole again. Some remnants of my body was still in her subconscious."

That's why she was so strong. Her aura was able to grow bigger and bigger because of some of Insanity's influence. The Shadow Shield that I put around me and Ruby went down and everyone ran away from me.

"I'll erase their memories so that they don't remember anything that happened. I still need you here, Weiss. These people make great servants like that 'Ren' fellow. He already reaped thirteen souls without using his full power. You should have saw the blood that came out of his oblivious victims. It was so beautiful."

"Whatever. Hurry up and erase their memories."

"Got it."

The world around me started to change. I was back to normal and Cardin was just sitting at a table and laughing with his friends. What did she do? Insanity must be really powerful to alter the space around her as well as manipulate time to be in her favor. Everything was back to normal and Yang's note was in my hand. Blake came up to me.

"Weiss, what's wrong with you? You've been standing up and looking for a table for five minutes. Sit at our table if you want and don't worry about Yang. I can take care of her."

I sat at the table. Blake and Yang were glaring at each other. Ruby had soulless eyes and her arm started to heal up; the cast was breaking. I immediately knew that it was really Insanity in disguise.


	10. Servant Lie Ren

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. This part of the story is in regular POV.

Chapter 10: Servant Lie Ren

Weiss was sleeping on her own bed. Blake slept in Weiss's bed so that Yang doesn't try to skin her alive.

Ruby/Insanity jumped out of bed and walked slowly to the door with her deactivated reaper scythe. She opened the door and looked around. No one was in the halls. She exited the room and slowly closed the door. Insanity put a blood red rune in front of herself.

"Arise, Servant Lie Ren," she said before Ren's body rose from the ground. Dirt was in his hair and Insanity dusted it off. He knelt down and put his head down.

"Hello, mistress. Do you need anything," Ren said.

The entity stamped her foot on his head. A few tears came out of his eyes from the massive amount of pain he felt.

"Yes, I need you to kill these people."

She flashed images in his head of Pyrrha, Jaune, and Nora.

"Mistress, I can't-"

She lifted her foot and forced it down; his head went straight through the floor.

"You can't do what," Insanity asked when she withdrew her foot.

Ren didn't want to hurt Nora or his other teammates, but he knew that Nora was depressed by now so basically he already hurt her by not being there.

"It's nothing. I will take care of these people."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

He took out two daggers that Insanity gave him and opened the door to his old room. Ren went inside and saw everyone except Nora sleeping. Nora was near the window and she was looking at the moon. He saw a tear hit the floor. Ren's heart started to ache as he lifted up one of the daggers; he slowly walked over to Nora. When I came a little too close, she quickly turned around and had a huge smile on her face.

"Ren, you're alive, but you're paler than I remembered. That doesn't really matter. Are we going to do those things that you promised we'd do," she said while jumping up and down.

Ren didn't answer his old friend; tears came down from his eyes.

"Are you okay, Ren?"

He handed the daggers to Nora.

"Why are you giving me these?"

Ren fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"What are you doing, Servant? You will pay for your disobedience," Insanity said as she started to mess with his arteries and veins in his body.

"K-kill me, Nora," he struggled to say.

"I can't. You're to important to me, Ren," she said with tears in her eyes.

He managed to stand up and hugged her tight. Ren grabbed one of the daggers out of her hand. He forced the blade into his neck.

"Pitiful human; he can't kill himself. His soul already belongs to me."

Ren kept stabbing his jugular vein, but he couldn't die.

"Please, stop this madness, Ren," Nora screamed.

She woke up Pyrrha and Jaune. Pyrrha grabbed her javelin and threw it at Ren's heart. He went flying out of the window. Jaune couldn't do anything because he was still inexperienced in battle. Nora didn't want to hurt her friend. Pyrrha saw Ren rushing in and she shielded from his attack. The red head ran off and found her javelin and started to shoot at him. Huge amounts of blood came out of him, but he was still standing. Ren didn't want to hurt his friends, but he was forced to by Insanity. His irises started to red and his teeth were sharper. He took out the daggers and tried to strike Pyrrha down, but she guarded with her shield. She put her javelin straight through his head. He was rendered unconscious. Ren's body sunk back into the earth to recover. Insanity was not happy, but she was glad that she found out their weaknesses from this single incident.


	11. Curtain Call

I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. I'm sorry it took so long to update my story. I had something important to do yesterday. I'm also working on another story that I made last night.

Chapter 11: Curtain Call

I awoke to the sound of a bird tweeting. Ruby/Insanity stood by my bed. She was looking at me with soul-piercing eyes.

"Wake up, Servant," she said to me.

I immediately sat up and looked at the clock. I was almost late to class.

"Crap," I said in my thoughts.

I hastily brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and changed into my usual wear. Insanity warped us to my first class.

After school, I thought about some business that I had to take care of. I finally made it to the courtyard.

Yang was ready to kill me. Her irises were red, Ember Celica was polished, and she had plenty of ammo to shoot down an entire army. Her aura was to the max.

I was also ready. My Myrtenaster was filled with Dust my aura was to the max. I saved my corrupted form for when I would collect her sweet soul or when things get ugly. Insanity was busy reaping souls right now so I was truly on my own, but was that really a bad thing?

"Weiss, you will pay for injuring my sister twice," Yang said with anger in her tone.

"Can we just get this over with," I said with an arrogant smirk.

**Weiss (MAX Power) VS. Yang (MAX Power)**

I tried to stab her with my Myrtenaster, but she guarded with her gauntlets. She grabbed the sword and threw it in the air with me still clutching it; Yang jumped up and infused aura around her foot. Her kick sent me flying to the roof of Beacon. The crazed blonde pursuing me jumped up and was ready to slam her fist into the ground. I quickly got on my feet created a rune that she punched instead of the roof. The rune broke and I flipped out of the way. I created another rune under Yang and it threw her in the air. I jumped up, but she quickly recovered. Yang managed to dodge my fiery slash. She grabbed me and then let me go when she put me under her feet. I fell to the ground and her boots almost went through my stomach. She back flipped off of me and readied her weapons.

"I will kill you for what you have done," she said before she started to shoot at me with a plethora of bullets. Every bullet went through my body. My vision started to fade. I couldn't recover because I wasn't on the grass or the ground. Yang was preparing her weapon to kill me with a single head shot.

At that moment, I started to charge up my dark aura and turned my skin into mirror armor. When she made the shot, the bullet ricocheted off of the my skin and went straight through her head. She fell off of the roof and hit the ground. I looked down at her. Her body sunk into the ground and her soul was the only thing that remained to be seen. I jumped off of the roof and tried to grab the blue light, but it flew away from me.

"Come back here," I shouted as I ran to retrieve it.

The blue light started to take the shape of its owner. I saw her trying to run away from me.

"Yang, give me your soul so we can get this over with," I said in frustration.

"Never," she shouted.

Yang disappeared in the darkness and I threw down my sword. I cursed and hissed under the moonlight.


	12. The Icy Messiah

All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. The beginning of the chapter will be in regular POV.

Chapter 12: The Icy Messiah

Yang found herself in her dorm. She saw Ruby entering the room. Yang caught her attention.

"Ruby, Weiss is trying to eat me. Help me," Yang pleaded.

Ruby started to take the form of Insanity. A dark purple arm came out of her back and slammed Yang's soul into the wall.

"It's you," Yang said with frustration, "What have you done to my sister?"

"I gave her a vacation. Is that so bad," Insanity joked.

"This is serious! What did you do to her?"

"I'm her substitute. Really, you shouldn't blame me. She wanted this."

"Lies," Yang said as she flailed to get out of her grip.

"Quiet! Your soul is only appetizing when it's fresh," Insanity said as her teeth were sharper.

Insanity tried to eat Yang's soul, but something gave her a huge migraine.

"Damn, it's that brat, Ren. He's trying to defy again," Insanity griped.

She tried to direct her attention to Yang, but she escaped.

"S**t," Insanity shouted. She ran out of the room to find the soul, but she didn't notice that Blake slept with one eye opened.

Weiss's POV

Theme: It's Not Over by Daughtry

I thought about what Ruby said to me.

Flashback...

I rushed at her while she was still shocked. Ruby grabbed my arm when I was really close to her. She pulled my arm. The black Myrtenaster went through her neck. Ruby had a weak smile on her face.

"Why would you do that, Ruby?"

"I want Insanity to possess my body so you could defeat me. You're stronger than I am, Weiss," Ruby said before she was on the ground.

Present...

A few tears came out of my eyes. Then I remembered something else she said that was very vital at the time.

Flashback...

"You sold your soul to Insanity," she said with a gasp.

"What's it to you? I could do whatever I want to my own soul."

"Why are you doing this, Weiss? She must have offered you something that you simply couldn't resist. What did she promise you?"

"She promised to give me the world."

"The world?! Are you mad?!"

"No, I'm elated."

"Is it pleasurable to get those scratches all over your body or be bossed around by the daughter of Satan?"

"Yes. She could push me around all she wants. It only brings me closer and closer to world domination."

"Oh my God! You lost it, Weiss. You don't even realize that she's using you so that she could bring even more chaos to the world of Remnant."

She picked up her scythe and the blade was pointed at me.

"I have no choice, but to end you for the safety of Vale. This will hurt me more than it will hurt you, Weiss."

Present...

I realized that I truly lost it. She didn't want me to have world domination. Insanity wanted it. I looked at my Myrtenaster. I put my hand over my heart.

"Ruby, I promise that I will fulfill my true destiny and free you from Insanity's clutches," I said in my thoughts. I know what that first dream means. Insanity saw me getting swallowed by darkness and she didn't bother helping me out of it. The second vision that was in the mirror was about Ruby actually being captured by that witch. The third vision was about me fulfilling my destiny. I have to save my friend and I don't care about the consequences. After my revelation, I saw Yang's soul running into the courtyard and Insanity was chasing her.

"Come back, you juicy morsel," Insanity said before licking her lips.

"Yang, I'm going to help you," I shouted to her.

"Hell no. You tried to eat me a few minutes ago," Yang said before she tripped over a twig.

Her soul turned back into a blue light. Insanity picked her up and opened her mouth wide. She ate Yang's soul. I ran over to Insanity and kneed her stomach. Yang's soul came out of her. I let Yang possess my sword.

"What the hell are you doing, Servant," Insanity asked as she coughed.

"I'm not your servant anymore. I'm on Ruby's side," I said.

"What," Insanity shouted.

I put the Myrtenaster behind my back to protect Yang while Insanity was walking over to us.

"Give me the soul," she commanded.

"No," I retorted.

Insanity slashed my chest.

"Give me the damn soul," she repeated.

"Never," I said as I coughed out blood.

She was about to stab me threw the chest, but Blake hit the back of her head with the Gambol Shroud.

Insanity walked over to Blake.

"Blake," I shouted.

"It's fine. Find Yang's body and heal her," Blake said while she was being strangled by Insanity.

I found Yang's body and started to put some of my life essence in it.

"What are you doing, Weiss," she asked me with shock.

"I'm risking my life to save you and Ruby," I said as I started to feel the massive amounts of pain.

My skin started to get paler and paler. The hole in Yang's head started to be filled. My body started to become transparent. I waved goodbye to Yang before I turned into a blue light. Yang had tears coming out of her eyes after she reclaimed her body.

Before Insanity was able to kill Blake, I flew into the back of her head. Blake had a chance to escape; the faunus left to assist Yang. She grabbed my soul and I was lifted above her head. Insanity opened her mouth and I saw thousands of teeth. She dropped me in and my vision started to get hazy.


	13. A New Dawn

All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. The beginning of this chapter is in regular POV. Sorry, but this is the end of Episode 2: Weiss's Everlasting Darkness. I will continue this on Episode 3 of Blood Will Shed.

Chapter 13: A New Dawn

Insanity had so much power inside of her body. The crescent moon in the night sky turned red. Thousands of her servants came out of the ground and they started to bring chaos upon the world.

Ren came out of the ground. His irises were red and he couldn't disobey any of her commands. He blasted down Team JNPR's dorm door. The whole team woke up and prepared for battle.

Yang and Blake were fighting off the other servants. They kept getting back up. Insanity warped into Ozpin's room and started to battle him for control of Beacon. It was one of the battles that would determine Beacon's future. Glynda and the professors tried to make sure the students were ready for the immortal servants of Insanity to come bursting through the front doors.

All of these events were happening under the light of the red crescent moon. Darkness, chaos, betrayal, and blood were spread over the world of Remnant.

Weiss's POV

I awoke to the sound of chains and groans. The room was dark even with the torches lining the walls. Their was a bit of light shining on a young girl.

"Ruby," I shouted in my thoughts.

I ran up to her and saw the chains that connected her wrists to the ceiling. She only had a white undershirt and black shorts on. Her back was facing me.

"Ruby," I said with a little too much enthusiasm and knowing my current situation.

"Hi, Weiss," Ruby said with lack of interest.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Do you want me to get you out of here?"

"I don't care anymore."

I started to strike the chains.

"Ruby, help me," I said as I kept striking them.

"I don't want to. It won't even matter."

"Ruby, you can't stay here. You'll be consumed by Insanity and die," I said to entice her to help.

"I'll die anyway."

"Ruby!"

I started to cry and Ruby looked at me. At that moment, she realized something. She still held on to the dream of becoming a huntress deep in her heart and realized why people fight to survive no matter how hopeless a situation seemed to be. Ruby pulled on the chains and broke the parts that were confining her to that spot. The Myrtenaster finally broke all of the links on the chain. The parts on her wrists fell to the floor and shattered into many pieces.

"Weiss, let's roll," she said to me.

She pulled out the Crescent Rose and hacked at the prison bars that kept us in there. I grabbed Ruby's hand and we disappeared into rose petals. We made it to the outside world and saw many horrors. Servants were walking everywhere, blood was on the grass, the moon was red, and Beacon was under her control. Yang and Blake couldn't fight anymore. Pyrrha flew out of the window and Ren jumped out to try to kill her with two daggers.

"What the hell is going on," I asked myself.

"It seems that we made in the nick of time," Ruby said.

"Barely," I said as sweat dripped down my face.

Velvet jumped out of a window and her irises were red.

"Crap," I said with Ruby.

The faunus tried to kill us, but Ruby easily knocked her out by whacking her with the scythe.

"One down...and a million more to go," Ruby said as many servants swarmed around us.


End file.
